Lies and Deceptions
by fadedlullabyes
Summary: Duo and Quatre are in college and are in a fight with Dekim Barton and his friends, they go to Wufei's house to avoid the gang...but things happen that the boys had not expected
1. Going Away

I was in my room typing away on the computer when my best friend and roommate, Quatre Raberba-Winner burst into our room. I looked at him in surprised to see an angry glint in those normally gentle aquamarine eyes. I blinked twice and regained my composure.

"Can you believe them Duo! They're yelling at me because I got a second chance at passing education. Can you believe how far they have taken this? They just cornered me in the bathroom!" Quatre practically yelled.

"Jesus Quat, keep it down or they will hear you and storm in here. Treize and Zechs are out on a date and aren't here to help us." I know it was sad to rely on the two guys that were juniors to protect us, but Quatre couldn't fight and I gave up fighting a long time, taking an oath of pacifism.

Zechs had been a close friend of mine since I was in high school. He was two grades ahead of me. He was like the big brother I never had. So when he caught wind that Dekim Barton and Alex Smith were after me and Quatre, Zechs appointed himself and his boyfriend Treize Kushrenada as our bodyguards.

As luck would have it, today was their four year anniversary and I had insisted that Quatre and I would be ok. I didn't want them to miss out on a happy celebration. After everything Zechs had done for me this year, I couldn't deny him the right to celebrate his anniversary.

"I really don't want to stay here tonight Duo. I…I want to go somewhere." I signed and looked at Quatre. I could tell that he was nervous about staying here in Wing Hall.

"Well Quat, we could go to Wufei's. You know we are both welcomed there." I looked at Quatre and saw that he was thinking this over. It was no secret that I had a thing for Chang Wufei. The Chinese boy was beautiful, ebony black hair pulled into a tight ponytail, and onyx eyes that I could get lost in. 

"Ok, that's alright with me." Quatre smiled. He looked like an angel when he smiled. He had blond hair that looked like silk. Quatre was shorter than me, but had way more money than I could ever hope to have.

"Ok, well let's pack some stuff for tonight and then we can come back tomorrow." Quatre nodded his head at me and we began to pack in silence. I took a look outside and glanced at the January day.

The skies were a cold blue and a cold winter breeze ruffled the dead trees. I felt like the trees sometimes, dead and cold. My last boyfriend, Matt, had been someone I had met over the internet and he tried to get into my pants the first time we met. I dumped him the next day. It seemed that every guy I dated only wanted my body. I didn't know why. I had long chestnut hair that hung in a braid down my back. And I had amethyst eyes that were piercing sometimes. I have survived many heartbreaks, but now I doubt it if I could feel another one. What would I become if I can't find love?


	2. Memories

I knew Solo would be proud of me right now. A street rat that made it to college, I could almost see him smiling right now. Solo would be proud that one of his gang members made to the most prestigious college in the state, Gundam College.

"Duo, are you ok?" I turned around and looked at Quatre. He was rubbing his chest. My best friend was an empath.

Shit. I put my emotions away in the little black box that they belonged in. "I was just thinking of Solo and how proud he would be that I made it to college. Do you think that Father Maxwell and Sister Helen would be proud to?"

"Of course, Duo. You made it into one of the most prestigious colleges." Quatre smiled. He was the only one besides Zechs and Trieze who knew about my actual past. They knew of Solo and my time in his street gang, and of my days at the Maxwell Church Orphanage.

Solo died when I was just a kid and the surviving gang members and I were taken to the Maxwell Church. The others were adopted before my eyes. I was never adopted, I guess I was too spiteful for the adults. One day, my best friend Midi was adopted. I was down in the dumps, so I snuck away from the church. When I had returned later, the building was in rubble. I stood there shocked. After I got over my shock I immediately began to search for Sister Helen. I found her several minutes later. She told me to live my life and be happy and then she gave me her cross. I have worn that cross every day since the Maxwell Church Massacre as it was called. Some terrorists decided to take down some innocents and planted bombs within the church.

I was sent to another orphanage where I remained until the day that I turned sixteen. I got a job and moved into an apartment. And now here I am in college. Despite all the destruction and dismay in my past, I am able to live today. I think that my past gave me a personality to light up other people's lives. I am outgoing and hyper most of the time. I guess I just don't want people to go through what I did. 

Now there was just one aspect missing from my life, love. I was fifteen when I realized that I was gay. Of course I never did tell anyone in the orphanage. They would have killed me. I've had several boyfriends since I was seventeen and each one of them hurt me. Some occasions were attempted rape.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned around to be face to face with Quatre. Why don't I date Quat? Well, we were just best friends. He has his eyes on one Trowa Barton. They would be a cute couple, if Quat would actually approach Mr. Silent. Trowa rarely spoke and when he did, it was only when it was necessary. I think the two would compliment each other well.

"You ok Duo?" He asked concern in his eyes. 

"I'm fine Quat. I was just thinking about my past and stuff. Are you ready?" I smiled at him.

Quatre nodded and gave me a gentle smile. We always understood each other. It was no wonder when one of us had nightmares that we ended up in the others bed. We were just comfortable with each other. I felt sorry for Quat, cause he witnessed his father's assassination. His father was the owner of Winner Corp., a huge business company that one day Quat would take over.

Quatre and I checked our appliances and made sure that everything was off. We didn't want anything to short out.


	3. Breaking In

Neither one of us had a car, but Wufei's house was within walking distance. It may have been a cold January day, but since we were walking, we didn't really feel much of the cold. Of course Quat had insisted on buying me a decent coat for Christmas. I swear he spoils me like I'm his little brother or something. I guess he feels guilty that I have no family whereas he has twenty nine sisters. He invited me to go home with him to Arabia, but I had to decline since I had to work over Christmas break to keep the rent up to my apartment. I had promised him though, to go home with him over Easter break. I talked to my boss Howard, and he was ok with it. I guess he's glad that I found someone else sides Zechs to call family.

Quatre and I made it to Wufei's house and noticed that he wasn't home. I looked at Quatre, he shrugged. We decided to sit down on Chang's porch and do homework. When the cold finally settled into our bones, Quatre decided to find a way into Wufei's house. I just stared at Quat's retreating back. I had never expected that out of him.

If anyone should be breaking in, it should be me. I was the ex-thief and all. A few minutes later the door to Wufei's house opened and I was staring at a grinning and proud Quatre. I rolled my eyes at him and snatched up our stuff.

As I walked through the door, Quatre bowed as if he were a butler. I began to giggle cause the thought of the young billionaire heir as a butler seemed funny to me. My giggle fit caught up to Quatre and we were both just laughing so hard that we were crying.

We knew our way around Wufei's house quite well. We would to come to his parties on the weekends and ended up spending the night. On several occasions I would find myself waking up in Wufei's arms in his bed.

Of course Wufei only saw me as a friend and I didn't push him into anything. He told me that he was just some silly crush and I would realize it and move on. I wish I had listened then and stayed away from him.

Quatre and I took a shower together, we decided that we wanted to get to bed as soon as possible and that I needed help with my long chestnut hair that hung down to my knees when released from it's braid. It's quite hard to wash all that hair alone, so normally me and Quat shower together so that I can get my hair as clean as possible. When we were finally done, we crashed in Wufei's room and on his bed. 

--Dream—

There was blood and carnage everywhere. My fellow orphans were hard to identify. I frantically searched for Sister Helen and couldn't find her. I was panicking that I couldn't find her body. I needed her to tell me to live my life and give me her cross, the cross that meant so much to me. Then the scene before me was gone and it was black everywhere and it was so cold that I could feel myself shiver. There was Solo before me. He narrowed his eyes at me in anger.

"It's your fault that I died Duo. You didn't get the medication to me in time. You could have ran faster, but you didn't. You took your grand ol' time."

--End Dream—

I woke up gasping for air and covered in sweat. That nightmare wasn't as bad as the others. The others were worse. Sister Helen would blame the bombing on me with the other children singing in a eerie voice behind her.

I shuddered at the memory of the worse nightmares. I glanced at the doorway and noticed that Wufei was standing on the doorway studying me with those onyx eyes.

"How'd you get in here?" He asked with amusement in his voice.

I grinned sheepishly. "You should ask Quatre that one." I pointed at Quatre's sleeping form.

At the sound of his name Quatre woke up, rubbing his aquamarine eyes of sleep.

Quatre looked from me to Wufei. "I suppose you're wondering how we got in here uh?"

Wufei nodded his head. Quatre climbed out of bed and motioned for me to follow him. I followed them to the room next to Wufei's.

"This window was open and it was close to ground. I opened it and climbed into this room and then opened the door for Duo."

"Aa, that's that my escape window. I use it for emergencies. Why don't we go back to my room?" He asked. Something unnerved me the way he said that. There was something…off with Wufei. I couldn't place my finger on it, but something was definitely odd.

I shrugged it off and followed them both back to Wufei's room. I crawled onto the bed and sat beside Quatre.

"You guys want any vodka?" Wufei asked. I looked at Quat and he nodded his head at me.

"Of course. Hey Wufei, do you still have those dice?" Quatre asked innocently. I knew he was planning something, but what?

Wufei blinked. "Yea I do. Want me to bring them up as well?"

"If you don't mind."

"Of course not Quatre."

Quatre and I sat there thinking until Wufei returned with said items. 

----------------------------------------------------------------  
Wufei: Don't tell me I'm the bad guy here…

Fadedlullabyes: contemplating whether to tell Wuffers the truth of course not Fei-fei…you're just mentally unstable…

Wufei: what is the meaning of that onna?

Duo: rolls eyes Typical Fei, blame it all on the women…that's all you do is blame everything on the woman…

Wufei: Maxwell…do you want to die before you have the chance to meet Heero in this story…

Duo: Eep…Heero help me! grabs onto Heero

Fadedlullabyes: sweatdrops Duo, I'm the author therefore Wufei can't kill you before you meet Heero…

Duo: Really? Glomps the author

Heero: Omae o Korosu Wufei, if you hurt Duo in this fic. Takes back Duo

Wufei: That's for the author to decide…

all pilots look at Fadedlullabyes…

Fadedlullabyes: Don't worry…this will work out…the way I want it…and you guys will be satisfied. Just like Tro and Quat will be…

Duo: Speaking of Quat and Tro where are they?

Wufei: Not again holds nose due to nosebleed


	4. The Day After

I was way off my rocker after four shots of vodka. The dice game was particularly interesting. We rolled the dice and had to perform whatever sexual favor we landed. So far, all I had rolled was a nipple teaser, kiss above the waist, lick above waist, and blow question mark. I was thankful that I hadn't rolled suck below waist. I was not into blowjobs.

By the time we were done playing with the dice, I had received a blowjob from Wufei. In my drunken state of mind, I was confused. Here I was naked in bed with my best friend and crush. I was so confused that I needed to be alone. That always happened when I thought about something serious, I didn't need my friends to know that I was serious sometimes. They would just tease me about it and I didn't want that. I lifted myself up and made sure that Quatre and Wufei were both sleeping. I carefully climbed out of bed and snatched up my boxers. I pulled them on and made my way to Wufei's basement. I needed time alone, I knew that they wouldn't wander down to the basement until morning. That was more than enough time that I needed to think.

After I made my way downstairs I collapsed on the Lovesack and pulled the blanket around me. The Lovesack was a huge bean bag type thing. It was deemed the Lovesack because everyone I knew had sex on this thing. I found it comfortable to sleep in. My mind began to race through questions.

As I answered those questions I came to realize that I didn't really want Wufei as a boyfriend, that he was just a good friend, a good friend who I could run when I needed to be away from campus. I feel into the world of sleep as I contemplated my decision.

I felt two bodies on either side of me. What the hell? I thought I had fell asleep alone. I opened my eyes and saw Quatre's aquamarine ones staring back at me. I thought I saw a flash of pain in those beautiful eyes. But I shook it off as me just waking up.

"Good morning sleeping beauty. You missed this morning's festivities." Quatre teased, but again there was that flash of pain. Damnit, what the hell happened last night? Then some of the memories came back to me. I shook my head.

"What time is it?" I asked groggily.

"It's almost ten. It's a good thing that we don't have classes on Thursdays." Quatre grinned. Yup that's Mr. Optimism for ya.

"Well, let's get back to campus. I don't want to stay here all day." I heard a snort behind me.

"Maxwell, you don't want my company?" Wufei asked in mock surprise. I think he knew what I had concluded last night.

"Shut it Fei. I have homework to finish and I have workstudy. Grant will kill if I don't show up today. Mueller will kill me too…we have to finish that kiln today." I explained as I lifted myself off the Lovesack.

"Well feel free to freshen up, you know where everything is." Fei left after that. Something was up, and I bet it had something to do with Fei and Quat.

"Come on Duo, you don't look pleasant in the mornings…and I'm sure Wufei wouldn't want to wake up to that anyways." Quat teased.

"Well Q-bean, I've given up on Chang. I realized that I did a long time ago." I said as I unraveled my braid and re-braided it. "Sides, we need to snag Mr. Silent for ya." I told him with a wink.

Quatre blushed at this. I knew he had a thing for Trowa Barton. And I knew that Tro returned the feelings. The hard part was convincing one of the two to confess. It had been hell to even to get them to admit their feelings. I knew it would be even harder to get them together.

After I tied up my braid I looked around the basement for my stuff, and I found it. I realized that I had not slept with my teddy bear last night. What? I love that teddy bear…it's the only thing I have before Solo and the Church. It was part of my past before I could remember. How the hell it survived the massacre I have no clue. Someone was watching out for me.

I pulled my pants on and I pulled a black shirt from my bag. I glanced over at Quatre and he seemed nervous, his leg was bouncing a million miles a minute. I marched over to Quatre and looked him in the eyes.

"Quat tell me what's wrong." I demanded.

"N-nothing is wrong." I saw what I needed to see to know that he was lying. I could always tell when someone lied to me.

"Quat, both you and me know that isn't the truth."

"Fine, there's no lying to you is there?" He gave me a broken smile. "It's just that Trowa called my cell last night. He wants to go to lunch with me today. I think he's gonna ask me to go out with him…but…"

"But what Quat?" I asked. Something had unnerved Quatre…and believe me it's hard to unnerve him.

"I can't tell you here. Can I tell you when we go home?" He asked in a whisper.

"Fine, you can tell me when we get back to the dorm."


	5. Meeting Heero Yuy

The walk back to campus was a silent. I hated silence, but I could tell that Quatre needed the silence to think. I just wanted to know what was wrong with him. There was definitely something that the little blond was hiding. I hope that nothing happened after I had left last night. Quatre gets pretty horny after he drinks, but having played the dice he should have been alright. Don't ask me how I know that Quat gets horny after drinking. I just know.

We finally made our way to our room. I opened door without looking at the dry erase board. I ignored most of the time since most of the messages were for Quat. He had a social life, I didn't. Most Saturday nights I would stay in our room and watch Toonami on Cartoon Network. It was a tradition of mine that started a few years back when they started Toonami. Since then, I make a point not to miss it.

I turned around to look at Quatre. "Ok, what in the hell is bugging you?" I was always blunt, I wanted straight to the point and I got there, no matter what.

"Do you remember what happened last night?" He asked me with a puppy dog look. He should really patent that look, he gets whatever he wants just using it.

I debated on telling him the truth or just lying to him. Normally I don't lie, but if he didn't remember what happened last night, it was for the best. "We just drunk off our asses and then passed out. That's all there is too it. Why are you asking?"

Quatre shrugged his shoulders ever so elegantly. "Cause I just wanted to know. Shit! Duo, I have a date today and I only have an hour to get ready!" Quatre shouted.

I laughed. "Well buddy let's see what we have in your closet. Wait, I thought this was just lunch with Trowa, not a date." I said with a raised eyebrow.

Quatre blushed. "Well it would be if he finally asked me out today." Quat huffed.

"Well hopefully he's making a move, I mean it would be about damn time. Here put this shirt on, this vest, and these slacks." I threw Quat a soft pink shirt, a purple vest, and khaki pants.

Quatre blinked at me. "Why must I wear this outfit?"

I looked at Quatre. "Because my friend, you look good in that outfit. It's your best outfit to date." I winked at him.

Quat blushed again. "Ok, fine I'll wear it."

I gave Quat a bear hug. "Good. Now, should I expect you home tonight?" I asked with a wink.

"Yes. It's not I'm going to go to his place and have my brains screwed out." Quat could be quite sassy when he wanted to be.

"Ok, well I'm off to the Art Department. I'll get all the juicy details from ya later." I waved goodbye to him and left.

I made my way down the hallway, careful not walk directly by Dekim's door. I didn't want a death just right at that moment. I know it sounds childish, but I tiptoed past the cursed door.

As I exited the building I let a sign of relief that I didn't know I was holding. I made my way to the Sandrock Building where the Art Department was located. It was in the basement since the basement had all the room that the professor needed for certain projects.

My thoughts wandered to Quatre. On a level I knew he wasn't lying when he said that he didn't remember last night. I just hoped that I was in the right when I didn't tell the truth. Quat was somewhat innocent and I knew he was saving himself for the right man.

Next thing I knew I was on my ass. I had collided with something and I was not happy. I looked up and was lost in Prussian blue eyes. Those eyes made me think of a song by HIM called Poison Girl. I was so lost in those depths that I didn't realize that he offered me his hand.

When I did realize that he had offered his hand, I took it and blushed. Now I was standing so close to him that I could hug him or more…Ack! I had just ran into this guy and here I am already fantasizing about him.

"HHHHHEEEEEERRRRROOOOOO!" O God. I knew that voice. It belonged to none other than Relena Peacecraft. Then it hit me. This guy was Heero Yuy, the smartest person in computers on campus. I had heard stuff about him, but never met in person.

Then I felt lips on mine. What the hell? I was kissing Heero Yuy or rather Heero Yuy was kissing me. What in the nine hells was going on? Then the kiss stopped. I moaned at the loss of his lips. Shit.

I looked at Heero and he had this smartass smirk on his lips. Damn him, no one kisses Duo Maxwell for their own personal gain. I had to admit, I was attracted to the guy, but I needed more than just a fuck buddy.

I turned to look at Relena and she looked at though as she was going to cry. I didn't know who to feel sorry for. Heero because Relena had her sights on him or Relena because Heero would never go after her.

"Heero, who is this?" Relena asked as she approached us.

"If you must know this is my boyfriend." Heero said coldly.

Relena turned to me with a raised eyebrow. "The name is Duo Maxwell, and Heero is correct, I am his boyfriend." I decided not to go against Heero, I heard that he had a mean punch. I definitely didn't want to get into a fight.

Relena's face distorted with anger and she stomped off. Sometimes it was hard to believe that she was Zechs' sister, no wonder he ran away from home. I turned to Heero who still had his arm around my waist.

"Just what the hell are you thinking?" I practically yelled at him.


	6. It's a Small World

I turned to look at Heero and saw that there was satisfaction written all over his face. By now my temper had flared up. I hated it when people used me for their own personal gain. I was not an object to be used at anyone's whim. Heero Yuy was not going to use me any longer. He could find someone else and pay them to do the dirty work.

I started to walk away when a forceful hand grabbed my wrist. I turned around and narrowed my eyes at Heero. I knew that my subtle violet eyes were glowing with anger. They were normally the signal for the other orphans to leave me alone. And yet here was Heero staring me down.

"What do you want?" I asked him gruffly. I was not in the mood to be fucked with.

"I have to walk my boyfriend to where ever he is going, ne?" Heero asked with that smartass smirk of his. For once I wished I hadn't that damned vow. Heero's blood would be all over the hallway if I hadn't."

"You are not my boyfriend." I growled venomously.

"Well I am until the end of the semester, then we can both forget that this ever happened." Heero said.

"What makes you think I want to be YOUR boyfriend?" I sneered.

"Well it seems to me that you like Asian men. I am in fact Japanese."

"I go for more than looks Yuy." I spat back. I was going to be late for work and it was all because of this jackass.

"Well we can get to know each other more this weekend. I believe that Trowa was planning on renting a cabin out in the woods, since it's going to be a three day weekend. We can go." It sounded more like a command than a request to me. Wait…he knew Tro? The words it's a small circled around my head.

"Fine whatever, I'm late for work dear." I leered.

Heero never let go of my hand as I tried to storm my way to the pottery room. I decided to let it go. I didn't need Heero to smash my pretty little face in. As I entered the pottery room with Heero literally latched onto me, Mueller raised an eyebrow. I glared at him to let him I'd tell him later.

"Well, I have to work now so you can let me go." I looked Heero in the eye. God those eyes were dangerous, they could seduce one of those guards in front of Buckingham Palace.

"When do you get off of work?" He asked. Great…he's gonna pick me up after work.

"About three." I answered.

"I'll pick you up then." Heero said before he kissed me on the cheek and left.

I stood there dazed. I thought that Heero would at least try to steal another kiss from my lips. A part of me was said at that fact and the other was happy. Damn, why did he do this to me of all people. Why me?

I was broke out of my reverie by a very loud "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?" from the one and only Mueller.

I turned around to look at Mueller. There was surprise written all over his face. Mueller was my best friend next to Quat. He knew everything that Quat did and then some. The stuff I couldn't tell Quat I told Mueller. Quat was just too innocent for some things.

"That was my so called 'boyfriend' Heero Yuy." I answered in a growl.

"When did you two hook up and what about Wufei?" Mueller asked as he pulled the wet clay out of the huge container that it was kept in.

"Well, Prince Charming decided to make the decision to date without asking me when the Wicked Witch of the East decided to show up." I rolled my eyes as I pulled my black sleeves up to my elbows. I joined Mueller at the container.

"Really? That's interesting, I take you're not too happy about it." Mueller was the only who understood me. I found it scary sometimes.

"Yea, he forced me to kiss him right in front of Relena. After he knocked me down, I swear my life is going to hell in a hand basket. He's taking me to some cabin this weekend with Tro and Q-bean." I explained as I dumped the clay into the machine.

"Maybe he genuinely likes you. You never know Duo. I mean would it be so bad to let someone into your life?" Leave it to Mueller to figure me out.

"I don't know, it's just so hard to let someone in Mueller. I mean I never really let Wufei in, and it's a good thing I didn't. I don't someone could put up with my abandonment paranoia." I signed. Yes, I had paranoia, so sue me.

"Duo, it's just a matter of time before you do find the right person. These things do take time." Mueller was all about psycho analyzing me. I hate it when he did that. He was art major, but sometimes I think he should really go for psychology.

"Yea, and what will happen if I do Mueller. He'll promise not to leave and then he will. Just like the others. And he's probably only after my body anyway. Everyone else is."

"Duo, there may be a chance that he sees past all that. Maybe he noticed something else before your body." Mueller had to know something. I had a feeling that Mueller has talked to Heero.

"Ok, maybe he noticed my eyes first. I mean not many people have amethyst eyes. My eyes alone can attract the attention of many people." I liked playing this game. Mueller and I would point stuff out about me that was desirable. Mueller went for my artistic, smart side, whereas I went for my looks.

"Maybe he wants someone with a brain instead of that brainless Peacecraft girl." Mueller said offhanded.

"Maybe it's my hair, it is long for a guy. Most people think it's sooo silky soft and they like to touch it." Mueller looked at me.

"Maxwell, you are attractive, but there are people out there that don't want just your body. Life really has done a number on you hasn't she?" Mueller asked me with a lopsided grin.

"Yea, she has." I said absentminded.

Just as Mueller was about to say something someone came in. It was Treize and Zechs. O boy, this was going to be trouble. They probably heard something from the people living on our hall. I knew I was in for a scolding.

"Duo what the hell happened while we gone?" Zechs asked. His ice blue eyes were dancing with anger. Great…I swallowed the lump in my throat and gave my best devil may care smile.

"Well, Dekim and his cronies cornered Quat in the bathroom, so we decided to go Wu-man's. And then we came back, then I ran into Heero Yuy and somehow ended up in a relationship with him and now I'm working." I looked from Treize to Zechs.

"Wait, you're dating Yuy? What about Chang?" Zechs said Chang with disgust. Treize and Zechs didn't like the Chinese youth. It was some sort of rivalry or something.

"I realized that Chang wasn't for me. And as for Yuy, he tricked me into dating him and now I have to spend this weekend with him, Tro, and Q-bean in some cabin." I said dramatically, resting my forearm over my eyes.

Then the impossible happened, Treize burst into laughter. I removed my arm to see Treize having a laughing fit. He looked younger when he was laughing. His family was pressuring him to take over the family business this year since his father died. He took his father's death hard.

"What is so funny?" I asked, narrowing my eyes.

"The fact… that you are… dating Yuy is hilarious… enough, but the fact that… he tricked you is…is… priceless." Treize said between bouts of laughter. I was angry now.

"Well you will have to thank your boyfriend's sister for that. If she wasn't so thick headed she would know that Heero was gay and not interested in her." I jabbed my thumb over at Zechs.

Zechs raised his eyebrow at this. "My sister?"

"Yea, she's a freaky stalker. She's been after Heero since she got here."

"Explain how you met Yuy." Treize said amused. Sometimes I hated the ginger-haired man.

"I was on my way to work and I ran into Yuy, and then Relena showed up and he told her that I was her boyfriend. So see Zechs, it is her fault." I set my jaw after I had finished.

"We have to go, o hey Duo and one last thing, we're going to be at that cabin as well." Zechs said as he left the pottery room. I heard the couple laugh all the way down the hall.

Treize: It's about I make an appearance.

Fadedlullabyes: Well, did you think I was going to wait until Doomsday?

Treize: Do you want me to answer that?

Zechs: She's the author Treize, she may decide to break us up and put me with Maxwell.

Duo: What's wrong with me? I don't hear Heero complaining.

Heero: Hn, baka, sit down. pulls Duo's braid.

Zechs: So is he good as he claims to be?

Heero: Death Glare

Treize: Zechs…you are mine…

Zechs: I know…I'm just curious if the American can live up to his claim…

Fadedlullabyes: Damnit Zechs if you are sooo curious I'll write a fic about you and Duo…will that cure your interest?

Zechs: Yes it will…it will be fun, ne?

Fadedlullabyes: Yes it will be

Heero: Death Glare

Fadedlullabyes: If you keep that up Heero, you won't get any

Duo: Listen to her Koi, she has god like powers over words

Heero: Fine…


	7. Broken Barriers

I would like to thank all of my reviewers. You guys are great. And now on with the show….

I swore creatively as I heard Treize and Zechs laugh all the way down the hallway. My blood was boiling. I hadn't been this mad since Billy had stolen my teddy during my orphanage years.

"Duo, pull yourself together. Those two are trying to get you to fight back. They want to see you care of yourself." Mueller pointed out. Great, Mr. Psychologist is at it again.

"I know Mueller, but I took a vow remember? Anyways let's get back to work." I dreaded to go back to work, but I needed a way to keep my mind occupied. I mean I didn't really want to remember what had happened last night. It was a blur but still, it could come back in the form of a nightmare and I didn't need anymore nightmares.

"So, are you psyched about getting off campus this weekend?" Mueller asked with faked interest.

"No. I have to spend it with asshole remember? Not to mention my backstabbing friends who seem to think this is o so funny." I rolled my eyes as I placed my hunk of clay into the machine.

"I think you'll get used to it. I mean really Duo, Heero could be good for you." Of course Mueller would have to be an optimist. Woe is me.

"I don't think that I will. The machine is full, add the drying ingredients." During this session of work, Mueller and I could sit and talk as we watched the clay mix. This was when he had our heart to hearts.

Mueller added the ingredients to the wet clay and started the machine. I pulled up two stools near the machine. And we sat down.

"So you honestly think that Heero can't be good for you?" Mueller asked with an amused tone.

"Yea I know he isn't. Trowa is good for Quat. Treize is good for Zechs. But there is no one good for me. As I said earlier, I would drive him away with my paranoia."

"Duo you just have to give him a chance. I mean it's not going to kill you or anything." Mueller said. God, he should be a talk show host or work for a suicide help line. I mean honestly the guy is good for pep talks.

"Duo! There you are! I've been all over campus for you!" I heard Quatre yell behind me. I glanced at my watch and noticed that it was 2:30. Great, another thirty minutes and Mr. Personality will be here to pick me up.

"Hey Q-bean what's up?" I asked with a wide smile.

"I just heard the wonderful news from Heero." Quatre said with a spark in his eyes. O shit, if Quatre knew already, then the whole campus would know.

"O yea, Q-man it's really wonderful let me tell you, not!" Ok I was being mean to the guy, sue me.

"Well, I think that's it wonderful that you are letting someone in Duo. Wufei was definitely not the one for you." I heard a hint of malice at the word Wufei. What the hell had happened between the two last night?

"Did you ask him how we got together?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No, he said you would explain it better than he ever could." O great…this outta be fun.

I explained everything to him that had occurred that afternoon. By the time I was done with my tale…Quat didn't seem to mad. I was sure that this would enrage the blond. Is there no justice in this world?

"Well it certainly is a creative way, I must say." Quatre looked thoughtful. What the hell, was someone pulling something over my head and I didn't notice it? Was I left out of some sort of circle? I was going to get to the bottom of this, even if it killed me, which I doubt that it would come to that.

"Anyway, I am pissed about it. Quat, I am not some toy to be thrown around just to keep some girl off of Yuy's back. I am a person y'know." I was venting and I knew it.

"Well, just give him a chance please? He is a nice guy once you get to know him." Great, Quat knew him too. How many of my friends knew Heero Yuy? Damn, this must be a small a small world after all. I closed my eyes.

"Fine Quat, I'll give Heero a chance. But I'm not making any promises that I will actually fall for this guy. I will go to the cabin this weekend. Are you satisfied with that?" I opened my eyes to see a grinning Quatre. I could tell he was happy with my decision. I turned my attention to the doorway where Heero was standing. I glanced at my watch, it was 3/

"Hey Mueller, I'm out for today. I'll catch ya later at the dorm, ok?" I looked over at Mueller. He gave me a nod and I was off. Heero took my hand in his as I passed by him. I blushed at the simple act.

I looked into his eyes and found sincerity there. Fine, I admit it, I'm smitten. There happy? I was pretty much taken by this guy, but my pride wouldn't allow me to admit it to anyone else except for…I turned to Mueller and there was this 'I told you so' look on his face. Damn him to hell. He knew that I was smitten.

We made our way out of the building without any hazards. I saw that Trowa was waiting for Quatre. When Quatre finally reached him, Trowa gave him a soft kiss on the lips. Those two were too cute for their own good.

"They're a good couple, ne?" Heero asked me in a soft tenor.

I blinked a few times and answered. "Yea. Tro will go to any length to protect Quat." I looked at the couple wistfully. I was hoping to find a love like theirs. I knew that the two would last until they grew old. It was a given.

"Don't think such sad thoughts koi." Heero's voice broke through my thoughts.

"How do you know what I was thinking?" I asked defensively.

Heero chuckled. God, I loved that sound. "Because, baka, you had this yearning look on your face. I can be what Trowa is to Quatre to you, if you would just let me in." Heero said with seriousness in his voice. I looked in those Prussian blue eyes of his. God, Poison Girl popped back into my head again. I was so lost in his eyes that I barely felt myself pull forward and meet his lips in a soft gentle kiss. I closed my eyes and savored the moment.

He deepened the kiss and soon his tongue was caressing my mouth. He tasted of wine and white chocolate. I was lost in so many emotions. One side of my brain told me that this felt right and the other side told me that he was just using. But as usual the romantic side won out. I felt safe as Heero's arms engulfed me and I had to break to the kiss.

I was gasping for air as I laid my head on his shoulder. My head fit just right into the juncture of his shoulder and neck. It was as if we were made for each other. No, I couldn't afford to think this. I've only been dating him for a few hours and he's broke through every barrier I had. No one had accomplished this before, no one.

Heero held me as we stood there, both dazed at the kiss. I had to admit that there was something there. I felt so safe in his arms. I felt as if no one could harm me and that Heero could take all the hurt away. I snuggled closer to his warmth. In my rush to get to work on time I had forgotten my coat. I was shivering from the cold and that soul searing kiss.

"Baka, you forgot your coat." Heero murmured affectionately.

"I was in a rush to get to work, so I forgot my coat." I pulled back and smiled sheepishly at Heero. Damn, I've known for a very short time and he already has the keys to my heart and by the looks of it, I have his too.

"Well, let's go get it, you'll need it for where we are going." He said.

I blinked a few times. "We're going on a date?"

Heero laughed. "Yes, of course we are baka. I want to know more about you."

"Fine, but I want to hear everything about you." I said grinning. O the questions I had in store for him.

Poison Girl is a song by HIM. A band I highly recommend.

Duo: How did he break through my barriers so fast?

Fadedlullabyes: He just did ok? Do not question the author.

Duo: Something bad is going to happen isn't it? I better not lose Heero. grabs onto Heero

Fadedlullabyes: I can't say anything cause it will give away the plot. You know this Duo.

Duo: You can't blame me for trying.

Fadedlullabyes: Heero, can you keep him occupied until the next chapter?

Heero: Mission Accepted.

Fadedlullabyes: sweatdrops


	8. A Man of Many Talents

It took me five minutes to retrieve my coat from my room. I practically ran up the stairs to get it. When I had returned, Heero raised an eyebrow. I bet he was wondering how I got back so fast. I am a man of many talents. I run those stairs everyday so that I wouldn't be late for class. It was a habit really.

"What?" I asked defensively. He was laughing at me on the inside, I know he was.

"Nothing, it didn't take you very long did to retrieve your coat." He said with a smirk.

"I am a man of many talents Yuy, you'll find that one out." I said with a smirk of my own. He was in for a handful. I was a rough one to handle sometimes. I was hardheaded, not to mention that when I wanted something my way, it had to be my way. Yea, I was weird. Did I care? No.

Heero raised an eyebrow at my comment. Shit. He took it perversely. Good goin Maxwell. Man was I to do?

"Well, if you are any type of artist, I would like to see your work. I am fond of the visual arts." Heero said as I stood there dumbstruck. He didn't take what I had said perversely? What was with this guy? He was pose to want to ravage my body and such, not be a total gentleman. What the hell, after all the years that I've protected myself, how he could break every barrier I had?

"So, where are we going?" I asked to avoid his comment. I was talented at the visual arts and I loved to sing, but I wasn't about to let him know that.

"I think a small café is in order. I don't want to go anywhere that will be crowded." He answered me as he unlocked the door to his blue 69 mustang. The car was a soft blue, it resembled Mia's car from the Princess Diaries movie. 1 I'm not good on describing cars, so sue me.

"Alright, it's been awhile since I've been to a café." I said as I sat down in the car. I wasn't lying. It had been awhile. Mueller used to drag my ass to the small café on the outskirts of town near the ruins of the church. But since things went crazy, I haven't been out much.

"Do you know the café on the outskirts of town, Misti Woods?" 2 

"Yea, I know it. It's near the ruins of the Maxwell Church. I worked there when I was in high school." I was suddenly immersed in my memories of when I used to work at Misti Woods. The owner had known Father Maxwell and when I was old enough to work, he was more than happy to take me in. Howard was always an odd man. Sometimes, he's like a father to me.

"You know where the ruins are?" Heero asked me with a raised eyebrow as he parked the car.

"Yea, I lived in the orphanage before the terrorists struck." I admitted offhand. I don't know why I had no problem telling Heero, when I did when I tried to tell others. It just came naturally.

"You are the only survivor aren't you? I should have noticed the connection with your last name." Heero said half to himself, half to me. He sounded slightly amused.

We exited the car and made our way to the front of the café. Howard named it Misti Woods for a reason. The inside of the café was like a mini rainforest. It was breathtakingly beautiful and you never got over it, no matter how often you went there.

We entered the café and the old geezer was there to begin with. "Hey old man, how's the business shakin?" I asked wiggling my eyebrows.

Howard gave a snort. "It's alright. If only Hilde would keep up with the customers." Hilde was Howard's granddaughter. No matter how many times the man scolded the black haired kid, he always made it up to her by buying her whatever she wanted.

"You know you love her." I replied.

Again, Howard snorted. "Who's your friend?"

"This, my dear Howard, is Heero Yuy. He's my boyfriend." I didn't know whether to be embarrassed or proud.

"What happened to Chang?" I knew Howard could care less what happened to Fei. I shot him a look that said that I would tell him later. Howard understood my look, hell Howard understood everybody.

"You want a private part of the rainforest?" Howard knew I liked my privacy. I nodded a yes and he led the way. We found ourselves in my favorite part of the restaurant. It was secluded by trees and there was a small pond right beside the table completed with a mini water fall. No one could see us for the trees. I liked it like that.

"I'll send Hilde over as soon as I can." With that Howard sauntered off.

"What? Are you ashamed of me that you have hide me?" Heero asked me in a teasing manner.

"No, I am afraid that someone will come along and steal you away." I answered back.

Heero let out a laugh. It sounded like Christmas bells, it kinda warmed you up. God, I was falling fast. I had promised myself never to do this…but I couldn't help it. But I knew that I would get hurt in the end. It always happened that way. I would fall fast and hard and then the guy would let me fall hard on my ass. Heero must've seen the emotions playing on my face.

"Is something wrong Duo?" Heero asked, worried.

"No. I was just thinking about something. Wonder how I got my first name?" Heero nodded. "I was on the streets when I was little, I don't even know how old I was. I guess my parents didn't want me. Anyways, I ran into this boy, his name was Solo. He took me in and taught me everything I needed to know on how to survive, from stealing to begging from the rich. He taught me how to care of the younger ones. He was training me to take his place as gang leader in case something happened. Later, the plague this city, everyone on the streets died…everyone but me. Solo was the first person to leave me that I can remember. So, I named myself Duo so I could live for the both of us. It doesn't matter about my parents since I can't remember them. But before Solo died…he told me to make something of myself. Then the police found the survivors of the plague and we were taken to the Maxwell Church. Of course I had long hair by then and I raised hell when Sister Helen tried to cut it. Father Maxwell came up with the idea to braid it. And so the Sister taught me how. I keep my braid so I won't forget those I loved and those who helped me. Of course people would adopt, but when they found out what a hand full I could be…well…they took me back. I preferred the orphanage than a regular household. Most couples thought me to be a girl and when they found out I was a boy, well they didn't want me anymore. So, I stayed there until the Church Massacre. That day…my best friend Midi was adopted that day. I ran that day…I was so upset because she was gone. She didn't tease and taunt me like the other children did. I came back only to find that the terrorists had bombed the church. I was sent to another orphanage on the better side of town. I stayed there until I was sixteen. I moved out and got a job here until I was eighteen. I work as a summer school teacher over the summers. They pay good money and it helps me with my major." I finished my tale and I looked at Heero. There was something unrecognizable in his eyes. I knew it wasn't pity. If it was, I would've walked right out of there.

"Wow. You're a strong person Duo. Most people would break down with a life like that. But you kept fighting no matter what the odds were. I admire you for that Duo." I could see in his eyes that he believed it too.

"Wow Duo. You snagged yourself a real good catch this time." I heard Hilde's teasing voice above us. I looked up and sure enough there was my black haired friend. Hilde gave me a broad smile and nodded her head in approval of Heero.

"Well, you know me Hilde, only the best. You find anyone yet?" I asked. I knew Hilde had her sights on one Lucrezia Noin.

"How are things with Noin?" I asked.

"Well, we're dating now. She finally came around." Hilde beamed. I knew she was finally happy. We had tried the dating thing…but we both realized that we preferred our own sex. We were really just suited for best friends.

"Great for you Hil. I'm glad that you found someone." I returned her smile.

"So…what will you two have?" Hilde asked whipping out her order booklet from her apron.

"I'll have a mocha and a turkey sandwich with extra mayo." I told her. I nodded at Heero for him to go.

"I'll have a hot chocolate with milk and a ham sandwich with mayo." Heero told her. Hilde wrote our orders and left us to talk again.

"So…what about you Heero? What's your life like?" I asked leaning over the table, looking him in the eyes.

"Well, I never knew my parents. They died in a plane crash when I was just a baby. My Uncle Odin Lowe took me in. He was my godfather…he also owns the company that my parents built. Yuy Computer Software Corporation. I plan on taking it back from my uncle once I graduate. I was pretty much alone as a child. Odin ran the company and I was left in the care of a nanny until I could take of myself. There's not much too really tell…I never got out that much as a child. Odin was afraid of assassins, so that's why I was always under lock and key. But I think he wanted discourage me from taking over my parents company. When I do graduate…it's going to be hell when I try to take the company back." Heero let out a long sign.

I smiled warmly at Heero. "And when you decide to take it back…I'll be right there beside you."

Heero smiled back at me. I couldn't imagine anyone locking him up just to discourage them from college. I am where I am today because I chose not to make the same mistakes as some orphans. Heero is where he is because he decided not to follow his uncle's wishes.

"I'm glad you will be." We were interrupted when Hilde brought our order to us. I thanked her and dug into my food. It had been a few hours since I last ate. I think last night was the last time I had ate anything. But I'm not sure. I looked up from my food and saw that Heero was gaping at me.

I smiled sheepishly. "Sorry…it's a bad habit I picked up from the streets. Also I should tell you…I am the human black hole. I can never get enough to eat."

Heero smiled at me and shook his head. I could tell he enjoyed my company and that I was being…well me. I had never had anyone act like this towards me. Normally whenever I was alone with someone…they tried to make a move on me. But somehow Heero was different. He was way different. My thoughts were interrupted when Heero burst out with laughter. I raised my eyebrow at him.

"You are a man of many talents. You were right." He burst into laughter again. I knew my face was red as a tomato.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Heero: I never laugh out loud.

Fadedlullabyes: This is my story Heero…and unless you want Duo to die…I suggest you shut up.

Duo: I think she means it Hee-chan.

Heero: Duo I want you over here with me now. Duo shuffles over to Heero.

Fadedlullabyes: You can't protect him forever. Evil laugh

A/N 1 yea I kno…it's lame…but hey it gives you an idea of what the car looks like…

A/N 2 I would to think my friend Jimmy for coming up with this name…it helped a lot…

And thanks to all my reviewers! I'll the next chapter up after I move back into my dorm…which will be Tuesday….so hopefully I'll have it updated that night…if there isn't too much excitement…I have class the next day…


	9. Pandora's Box

We arrived at the cabin a few hours later. I was relieved somewhat, I had sat in the back seat with Tro and Quat…let's just say that they couldn't keep their hands to each other. I had tried to escape into Heero so I wouldn't have to witness my best friend fondling his boyfriend. I think Heero found it somewhat amusing that I was trying to bury myself in his chest.

The rest of the week had gone smoothly ever since that first date. I learned that we balanced each out very well. Where he was silent and stony, I was outgoing and loud. And I never heard the end of it from Treize and Zechs…of course it didn't help that they lived right across the hall from me. I would leave for class and there a message on my board that said "Snog him already" and "You know you want him". The couple was driving me crazy.

I immediately started to scour the house for rooms. I had suffered with Tro and Quat and I figured that I had at least deserved a pretty nice room. I ran as fast as I could through the house and inspected the rooms. Zechs looked at me in horror as I gave him a devilish smile. I claimed the biggest room in the house. I gave Zechs the peace sign.

Treize came behind an irate Zechs and placed his arms around his blond lover. I smirked at the two as Treize manipulated Zechs into the second largest room in the cabin. As they disappeared into the room, Heero came into view with our luggage. He looked kind of pissed off, so I decided to avoid him. I didn't want to deal with an irate Heero. I had seen Heero mad and believe me, it was not pretty. I grabbed my coat on the way out made my way to the beach.

-----dream----

I could hear Quatre; he was screaming 'please no'. I couldn't tell where he was. I got up and looked around. This was Wufei's house, why was I here? It looked exactly as it had when we were there. I made my way up the stairs. Quatre was hurting and I needed to help him. He was begging for someone to stop.

I made my way to Wufei's room. Maybe Wufei could help me find Quatre and help him. I stopped in my tracks at what I saw in Wufei's room. Quatre was tied up and Wufei was thrusting into him with abandon. I turned around and left…Quatre's pleads ringing in my ears.

I curled up in the Lovesack. My head was reeling, I didn't and I did register what happened to Quatre at the same. A part of me wanted to bust Wufei's kneecaps. The other told me that I was in condition to take on Wufei because he was sober and I was drunk.

I laid there, Quatre's cries and pleas ringing in my ears…

----end dream----

I woke up with a start. O god…that night, Wufei had raped Quatre. And everyone fucking knew except me. No one told me. I felt betrayed…but wait…I was the one who took Quat there and I was the one who could have stopped Wufei. I could have saved Quatre. And the fact that no one told me…pissed me off even more. They didn't even judge me. They just kept going on as if nothing happened. I didn't deserve them. And I sure as hell didn't deserve Heero.

The curse was true…anyone who gets close, gets killed or hurt. It struck with my mother, then Solo, then the orphanage, and now Quatre. I had avoided everyone when I first arrived. Then there was Quat. He made me believe that the curse wasn't real and he broke me of my depression.

He was so wrong. I never should have listened to him then. I just should have ignored him like I had everyone else. I buried my face in my hands. I heard a bird call somewhere and I looked to the sky. It was sunset. I had been gone for hours now. I wondered if they were worried about me.

I pushed those thoughts out of my head. I didn't need to swing into depression. First thing was to figure out where I am and possibly make a shelter for myself. The shelter would depend on if I found the cabin before night fall.

I walked from the beach to the forest and was face to face with the cabin in no time. I scanned the area and noticed that the cars were still there. I was hoping that they had gone to town. I made my way to the cabin and peered in through the window. I saw Quatre on the couch cuddling with Trowa. Treize was sitting by the fireplace and Zechs was between his legs.

I turned my gaze to Heero. He was sitting at the table staring at something. I squinted my eyes and saw that it was a picture of us. I remember that night. We were at the mall and I had insisted that we go into one of the booths that took pictures. I had loosened him up enough so that we were making faces. But the last one was of him stealing a kiss from me.

I looked at Heero's face. His brows were furrowed in thought and his eyes…o god those Prussian blue eyes were in pain. And that did for me. I couldn't leave, not Heero or anyone else for that matter. These people were my family; I couldn't abandon them like I am guessing how my father did with us.

I straightened my shoulders and made my way to the door. I opened the door and screamed "Honey I'm home!" at the top of my lungs. I heard the rumbling of feet and five pairs of eyes were staring at me. Two sets were concerned, another held love, and the other two looked like they wanted to strangle me (guess who they were, Trowa and Treize.)

Heero grabbed me and pulled me into a hug. He sobbed into my hair. I was confused. What the hell happened while I was gone? What had Heero so worried? I buried my head in his chest and inhaled his scent. He smelled of vanilla and Adidas for men, a combination that I loved. I felt so safe in his arms. We stayed like that for what seemed like forever.

I pulled out of the hug and stared at all of them. I had to tell them that I remembered that fateful night that Quatre was raped, but I didn't know how. If only Mueller had come with us, I would be able to do it. I was not good with this sort of thing.

"We were worried about you. You just took off like something was chasing you." Quatre said. He was the first to speak.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I just wanted to be alone for awhile. I went down to the beach; it's beautiful in the moonlight."

Heero narrowed his eyes. "You're hiding something koi."

Damn, I was busted already. This was not good. I really didn't know how to approach the subject of Quatre's rape and why no one told me. I didn't know if Quatre had put it behind him or if he was still dealing with it. I just didn't know what to do.

"Duo, what's going on in your head?" Zechs asked me. I looked up and saw that everyone was staring at me intently. I felt like an animal in a zoo.

"It's nothing…Zechs…can I…can I talk to you?" I asked him.

Zechs nodded his head and we made our way up the stairs. I could hear Zechs' graceful footsteps behind my own noisy ones. I sighed and open the door to my room…well mine and Heero's.

I sat on a bed while Zechs took a char. I took a breath and looked at him. There was confusion written on his face.

"I ran out tonight because I was scared." I began and looked out the window when I started up again. "I fell asleep out there. I was just so tired, I had to. And I had a dream Zechs. Want to know what it was about?"

I looked over at Zechs and saw him nervously nod his head. I continued. "I could hear Quatre screaming 'please no.' I went to investigate and guess what I saw. I saw Quat tied up and Wufei pounding into him. And I remember wanting to help him…but I was too weak…and drunk to help him. I went back to bed…And I realized that this was a memory. A memory I pushed to the back of my mind. And then I realized something else…everyone knew but me. And no one told me."

I looked at Zechs again and noticed that he was paler than usual. I'm guessing that no one was going to tell me. I could read right there on his face. I balled my fist. I was angry. No one thought that I would like to know that my best friend was raped. Even if I couldn't help him, even if I would feel guilty, I wanted to know.

"Duo, we didn't want to tell you because-"

"I don't want to hear excuses Zechs. I don't want to hear them. I could care less what they are. I'm packing my stuff up and I'm gonna call Mueller. I'm going back to the dorm to think about this. You can tell the others that."

"I will. I'll call Mueller for you." With that Zechs left.

I stared at my empty room and noticed that Heero didn't unpack my stuff. Well that saved me some time and effort. I got up and stared out the window. I was a swirl of emotion on the inside. I was angry, confused, hurt, depressed. I just couldn't decide on what emotion to feel.

I hated this feeling. I was interrupted by a knock on the door. "Duo it's me, let me in."

I sighed. I didn't want to talk to anyone right now, especially Heero. He was my goddamn boyfriend and he didn't tell me this. But a part of me wanted to talk to him and I tried to fight that part, but couldn't. I walked over to the door and opened Pandora's Box.


	10. Opening and Closing

Here it is…the next chapter. I know I've been talking about redoing this one. I just wasn't satisfied with the ending…so I've decided to drag it out a bit more. Hope you guys don't mind.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I opened Pandora's Box and Heero was in it, well on the other side. He had this look on his face that I had never seen before. Well I don't know if I would call a look. He had no emotion on his face whatsoever.

I didn't know if I should have been scared or indifferent. I decided that indifferent was better than scared. I stepped to the side and let Heero in. If I was the younger me, I would have been out the window and gone by now. But I was older and no longer ran and hid.

I shut the door behind me and the sound of it slamming cut through the heavy silence. The silence was unbearable, but I didn't want to break and talk first. If I did, I would have felt stupid. I mean yeah, I was a normally loud person…but when it comes to something like this…I can't break the silence. The guilt weighed heavily on my chest and I just would feel stupid if I gave in first and said something.

I didn't have to wait for Heero to speak up. "What do you think you're doing? Are you just going to leave us here?"

I sighed and sat down. I knew this was going to be a long talk. I really didn't feel like talking about what happened. I know I was being childish about it…but in a way I didn't want to lose Heero if it came down to that.

Heero stood by the dresser and looked out the window. He had this thoughtful look on his face. I figured he was thinking of what to say without making me scared or pissing me off. At least he was being considerate of me. That's more than what most people have done for me. If it had been Zechs or Treize, they would have blurted it out already, regardless of what I might have felt.

"Duo, I know you're…angry with us for not telling you. And I know I should not have kept something like that from you…but Quatre had made me promise. He didn't want you…beating yourself up for it. He had your best interests at heart. Please don't take this out on us and don't beat yourself up for what happened." Heero started out. His voice was soft and hesitant.

I sighed. "Heero it's not a matter of why you didn't tell me, it's the fact that you guys didn't trust me with this. It makes me wonder if you guys really do trust me. I just need to be by myself this weekend." I said as I laid back. I put my hand under the pillow and felt something. It was wrapped in plastic. I wonder what could've been under the pillow. I pulled it out and in the middle of my hand was a condom.

I was enraged and I think Heero knew. He had look of surprise/fear/confusion written across his handsome face.

"I…I can explain Duo." He stuttered out.

I narrowed my eyes. "There's no need to explain Heero. I see what you really want from me. You think after just a few days of dating that I would have sex with you? That you could seduce me into your bed? You're wrong Heero; I'm no one's pet." I yelled as I stomped out of the room after grabbing my bags.

As I made my way to the door I could feel everyone staring at me. I didn't look at their faces to see what was written across their faces. I was too mad at Heero. I opened the front and slammed it shut. Hopefully Heero heard it.

I didn't have to wait long in the cold. Mueller arrived about ten minutes later. I opened the back doors and threw my stuff in the back. I went around the back of the car and got in the front. I looked at Mueller to let him know that I was ready to leave. He nodded and took off from the cabin.

Mueller was silent for twenty minutes. Personally, I thought he would open his mouth sooner. This was a sign that he wanted me to talk first. Fine, time to throw his words back at him.

"You were wrong Mueller. Heero only wanted me for my body. I found a condom under our pillow while we were talking about what happened at Wufei's." I said in a hateful voice.

"Duo, I can't be right all the time. And I know what happened at Wufei's. It's all over campus. You have quite the rep now, and people are waiting in line for you." He replied.

I sank lower in my seat. "Mueller I knew that no one could love me. I might as well take those people up on their offers."

"Damnit Duo! Why? Just because Heero fucked up?" Mueller practically yelled.

"Not just Heero. I bet I could make good money. Probably enough to pay for college. I mean, people would kill for someone like me on the streets. I know they tried when Solo was still alive." I went silent after I mentioned Solo. I never talked about Solo to anyone.

The town came into view sometime later. I sat up and studied all the bright lights. I let out a cry as we passed someone walking down the street. I didn't realize that I had said 'Stop'. Mueller stopped and I got out of the car and walked up to the figure.

"Solo?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Evil aren't I? So with Solo back in the picture, what'll happen?


	11. Like a Wish Come True

The person turned his head towards me and I'd be damned if it wasn't Solo. Tears welled up in my eyes and I was out of the car in an instant. I fly tackled Solo to the ground. I didn't care if he knew me or not. I was just happy to see my best friend alive. I pulled back and studied his face. He lost all his baby face and his face was sharp. His eyes were still the husky blue I remembered and his hair barely touched his shoulders. I smiled at him and he grinned back at me.

"Kid, what the hell? I thought you were dead?" Solo asked me. His voice was deeper now, a mans voice now.

"Nah Solo, you know you can't kill Shinigami." I grinned. Shinigami was what I called myself on the streets. People knew not to fuck with me.

Solo laughed. "You little shit...you left me for dead. But I can't blame you. I would have thought I was dead too. What are you doing now?"

"I'm enrolled at Gundam College. Why don't you come with us and we can catch up?"

Solo smiled. "Of course Kid."

I grinned. "Solo...the name's Duo now."

Solo nodded his head and got in the back seat of Mueller's car. I looked at Mueller and he nodded towards Solo.

"Oh...remember when I told you about the kid named Solo that took me in after my parents died or whatever? Well this is Solo. Solo this is my shrink, Mueller."

Mueller laughed. "I'm not your shrink Duo. Though if you start claiming me as one...I'll start charging you a shit load of money."

I faked my shock. "You wouldn't Mueller...I'm your best friend! How could you?"

Solo was in the backseat laughing. I couldn't believe that an hour ago that I was pissed off as all hell and now I was the happiest person on this planet. It felt good to have my old buddy back. We were silent on our way back to the college. Everyone was left to their thoughts. It had been a long evening for me and I wanted to curl up and go to sleep...but I couldn't do that because now I had catching up to do with Solo. But it was worth skipping the sleep over. I mean how many people run into their 'dead' best friend. Precisely.

I got out of Mueller's car and fetched my stuff out of his trunk. I thanked Mueller for going and getting my ass and for stopping to get Solo. Mueller walked with us only so far and then ducked into his room. I motioned for Solo to follow me up the back stairs. He followed in silence, which was usual for Solo. He was the silent type. We approached my room within the next five minutes and I fished my keys out of my coat pocket and opened the door. The room was pretty dark. Which was how I preferred it most of the time. But Q-bert didn't like the dark...so we normally kept a night light on for him. But before we left...I turned it off. There was no sense in wasting electricity and burning out a light bulb.

"Well just pick a place to sit...I know there's not a lot of room, but I'm sure you can find a place. And my roomie won't mind if you sit on his bed. He's outta town this weekend." I told Solo as I removed and threw my jacket on my computer chair. I plopped myself on my bed and looked at Solo. He had taken a seat on Quatre's computer chair.

"So...what have you been up to Duo? Besides being a college and all? And don't lie to me...cause I know something's wrong." Damn him. He always knew when there was something wrong with me.

"It's a long story ol' buddy. And I'm not sure if you want to hear it." I said as I laid on my bed and put my arms under my head.

"Duo...I'm always here for you...and you know you can tell me anything. I know we've been separated for years...and there's no excuse for that really. But this really nice family took me in after they found me in the alley and they gave me a home. When I came around...I told them about you and we went back for you...but you weren't there. I thought you were dead. Then there was the Maxwell Church Massacre. When we heard that a kid with a braid survived...I thought it was you...but they wouldn't disclose the information to us. No matter how hard my foster parents tried...the police was adamant about it. But tonight...it was miracle." Solo explained.

"I don't believe in miracles anymore Solo. God gave up on me a long time ago. You want my story...well here it is." I poured everything out to my best friend and mentor. I told him everything there was to know about Duo Maxwell...and I told him what happened with Chang as well. Solo never interrupted me once. It felt nice to have someone listen to me and not to tru to pyscho-analyze me.

"It seems to me that you've had a rough life until now. That's insane kid. I had hoped that Heero kid would be good for you. From the way you talked...he seemed pretty decent. But the trick he pulled tonight...that is kind of unforgivable. But do try to work it out. You never know...it might be a misunderstanding between the two of you. I have to be goin kid. I was pose to meet a friend." Solo smiled.

"Of course. Well thanks for listening man. Do you have a phone number?" I asked.

"Yea...here, let me write it down for ya." Solo grabbed a pen off Quatre's desk and stole a piece of paper as well.

Solo handed me the paper and I put it on my desk...where I knew it was at.

"Well you're gonna have to follow me out. I can't leave people 'unattended'. Which is really retarded." I told him as I led the way out my door.

Again it didn't take us long to get to the front doors. It was a straight shot down the stairs. I just wish I had chosen the first floor. It was a bitch to climb these stairs.

"Well Kid, I'll see you around. And call me if you need anything." Solo said as he gave me a hug.

"I will." Great...I was crying like a girl.

Solo wiped the tears from my eyes. "Hey Kid, what did I tell you about boys' crying?"

I laughed. "Big boys don't cry. I won't forget Solo."

"Good boy. See ya around." And with that Solo was off into the night. I waved at him until his figure disappeared into the night.

I wrapped my arms around myself and walked back into the building. Seeing Solo tonight lifted my spirits...which was something I needed after today. He was like a wish come true. I still believe my brain that he was real. But at the same time I knew that he was. I smiled to myself...tonight was a good night.

I made my way up the stairs and into the hallway. It was too late when I noticed Dekim and his band of 'merry gentlemen'. Dekim and I had a staredown. I knew I was gonna be in trouble when I saw the malicious glint in his eyes. And funnily enough, the last thing I remember was his evil laughter.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

O.o...what's gonna happen now? If I get two reviews by Thursday...I'll update again. And I apologize if everything is wonky...but all I have is Wordpad...sorry folks.


End file.
